dirtlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Empire
History The Sevoh Empire was founded long ago by King Chip Whitefang when he rallied together five other cities of good people to defend themselves against their dangerous environment. These cities were a city of elves, tieflings, a mixed city and two cities of humans. Once they found themselves successful they then took the fight to their enemies and began to grow stronger. Over time the once small grouping of cities has become the largest country on the continent and is now made up of several cities, many of which were once enemies that for one reason or another have joined the Empire. The strength of the Empire is its daunting numbers, knowing this the country often takes the path that most successfully gets their enemies to join them rather than be obliterated by them. Culture and Religion The royal Whitefang family of the Empire holds no official gods above the others in order to not show favoritism. With the Empire being such a vast grouping of people the culture of the people tends to vary from city to city, slowly becoming one people as they are more assimilated with neighboring cities. There are very few races of people that are shunned from the Empire, as long as they don't cause trouble with others. Both of these open armed systems are in place so that an outside city need not be afraid of persecution for joining the Empire as it shows an all inclusive front. Military, Economy and Politics The Sevoh Empire understands the importance of allowing its citizens freedom, thus smaller villages that have populations under one thousand people are left to fend for themselves and generally have no imposed ruling family. Each major city in the Empire is ran by an assigned High Lord or Lady who are in charge of taxation in their city in order to maintain a guard/military faction, roads and uphold the law. However how taxes are collected are often left up the High Lord, but taxing food is often discouraged. The Sevoh Empire itself is funded by controlling all sales of raw ore and metal from every mine in their Empire. The Empire also has a strict policy of not trading with neighboring countries unless in times of war and they hold no peace treaties with other nations. The only way to be an ally or enjoy the bounty of Sevoh is to join Sevoh. This strategy has often worked in the past to have cities and nations who are struggling financially or threatened militarily by others to join out of self preservation. An example of this is with the dwarves during the Dark Iron Purge when they joined so we would defeat their enemy, or with the city of Dra'Shol when their people were tired of being mistreated and they annexed themselves from the Southron Nation. Currently the country is being ruled by King Mithanel Whitefang the 3rd and Queen Sarah Whitefang. While they do have a daughter, Princess Samantha Whitefang, her ability lead is questionable. Currently the Empire waits to decide what to do in the event that they royal family line comes to an end. The current system in place is to have a Lord or Lady from each noble family come together to elect a new ruler. Geography The landscape of the Sevoh Empire is as varied as the cities inside of it. However, the country is broken into three smaller sections. These are the West, North and Eastern section and each of these regions have a greater high lord or lady that the other lords and ladies of the region look to when in need. In the Western section of the country that is High Lord Gage. The incredibly large landscape that the Sevoh Empire holds domain to makes it impossible to be able to rule everything, thus there are many groups of people that live within Sevoh borders that often threaten the lives of those who live in it. Reference :* Major Cities :* Towns/Villages/Etc. :* Landmarks & Locations :* Lords & Ladies :* Maps Category:Country